1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shield connectors for connecting shield cables of electronic equipment mounted on a vehicle or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese UM patent No. 2542233 discloses a shield connector of this type. This connector socket comprises a socket housing with a terminal mounting section having a lance portion therein, a terminal unit mounted in the terminal mounting section for engagement with the lance portion, and a shield cover mounted on the socket housing.
However, the shield connector consists of three components; the socket housing, the terminal unit, and the shield cover. Especially, the terminal unit is mounted in the terminal mounting section for engagement with the lance portion which makes the socket housing bulky.